


Rachel Berry is a Real Girl

by xxtransitionxx (commencement)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commencement/pseuds/xxtransitionxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls want sex just as much as guys do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel Berry is a Real Girl

So here's the thing. He’s never thought much about Rachel Berry besides the obvious fact that she’s fucking annoying of course. But then there was the celibacy club meeting. And now for some reason he can’t stop thinking about her. About those skirts and her little knee stockings. About her moaning his name out around his cock and about fucking that pert little ass into the ground. Because he thinks she was telling the truth and the realization that Rachel berry is actually and not some singing and dancing demon (what a guy can’t watch Buffy? Those chicks are fucking hot okay), but a real living breathing girl whose cunts gets creamy late at night thinking about some fucking romance hero (most likely Finn) fucking her sweet little pussy.

So now he wonders about her… a lot. And that’s why it happens. She is sharing a room with Mercedes when they go to the regional’s and he is rooming with Kurt fucking Hummel which means that Mercedes and Kurt keep squeeing over something which makes him get up and leave the room before he kills someone making them a member short for the competition. So that’s why he is wandering the halls of the motel at midnight. And that’s why he hears Rachel Berry singing some sad ass girl song about why boys suck.

He doesn’t even know whey he knocks on the door, well he does it because he’s horny, and she’s a girl, but he doesn’t anything will actually happen, except that they might swap a few insults.

She lets him in which he finds surprising but he supposes she is getting kinda lonely after all Mercedes has been in his room for the past four hours making his brain turn into pink mush and he thinks chicks are really into the whole girl talk thing. The lounges on the free bed watching her watch him probably wondering what the fuck he wants.

“So did you mean it?” he asks.

“What do you mean?”

“That shit you said at the celibacy club, did you mean it?”

“Uhm what stuff,” she moves over and places her small palm on his forehead checking for a fever. “Are you feeling okay Puck?”

“You know that stuff about girls wanting it just as much as guys?”

“You came into my room at midnight to ask me that?” she rolls her eyes at him

“Well Aretha is in my room with Kurt and the two of them makes me want to gouge my eyes out.”

“Yeah…” She hesitates.

“So did you?”

“Yeah.” She answers with a quiet conviction.

“You wanna?” The words really leave his mouth before he has time to think about it.

“Puck what the hell, you hate me.”

“Meh, I don’t hate you… not really.” And its true because he wants to fuck Rachel Berry way to much for hate.

“Well I’m sorry but you certainly have faked hating me very well since middle school.”

“You know if you would shut your fucking trap once in a while you probably wouldn’t be such a miserable lonely little witch.”

“Fuck you!” She gets all huffy and as she pushes away from his bed to climb into her own he can almost swear she’s about to cry.

“Yeah that’s kind of the point Berry.”

“Get out!” She points at the door.

“Why? So you can crawl onto the bed and finger fuck yourself dreaming of Finn?”

“Why do you have to be such a… argh I can’t find a word horrible enough!” She huffs and pulls the duvet over her and as she turns away.

“And why do you have to be such a stuck up bitch. You know if you let someone tap that ass you probably would be a lot more relaxed.”

“Someone like you?” She peeks at him over the duvet.

“Hey I am just offering my services.”

“Whatever.”

He sits in silence for a while. Watching her chew on her bottom lip as she does when she is thinking shit over.

“You probably wouldn’t do it anyway.” She blurts out.

“What?”

“Sex. You would probably laugh you ass off if I ever took you up on that offer.”

“No I wouldn’t.”

“Right.” She snorts.

He gets up of the bed and wanders over to her crawling on top of her as she watches him with huge brown eyes. Which are kinda pretty now that he thinks about it. As his body covers her he lets most of his weight rest on his arms before he brushes his lips over hers.

“I really wouldn’t.”

Her arms comes up to circle his neck and she pulls him closer opening her mouth for his probing tongue and letting him grind his hips against her. One of her little hands clenches the lower part of his Mohawk and she moans slightly as he deepens the kiss practically devouring her mouth.

Turns out Rachel Berry is a fucking awesome kisser (who knew?) and as she pulls him tighter her legs part slightly allowing him to rest between them.

Be breaks off the kiss to watch her face as he starts to unbutton her nightshirt and is pleasantly surprised when her hands join his and she throws the thing on the floor. She isn’t wearing a bra and her breasts are a thing of beauty pale luminescent skin topped with pert little nipples the exact colour of her lips.

Fuck he groans as he buries his face in that pale perfection. Licking and nibbling at those sweet nipples that turn hard at the attention and makes her moan in a sweet little whimper.

“I wanna fuck you so bad.” He groans

“Okay.”

That’s all she says “okay”, before pushing him off so that she can get off the bed. She pushes her pyjama pants down those slender legs and she is wearing boy cut panties with some cutesy cartoon character on the front that you normally make him vomit but for some insane reason strike him as cute and then she is pulling them down her legs and kicking them to the side and she is naked and glorious as she stands in the dim light of the room.

“I think you are wearing too many clothes.” she says in a matter-a-fact tone and in a flash he is off the bed pulling his shirt over his head.

“You know I never thought you would be like this Berry.”

“Is it something you have given a lot of thought then?” She asks in a coy manner.

“More than you could imagine.”

“What kind of thoughts?” And she is flirting with him, and that’s fucking awesome because he really wants to hit fourth base tonight.

“Your lips...”

“My lips?” she asks.

“You have great lips Berry, when you stop yapping for a second.”

“Really?” She sounds somewhere between amused and pissed off.

“Yeah I have been imagining those lips busy with something else.”

“Like what?”

“Wrapped around my cock for one thing.”

“Okay.”

Puck is praising his lucky starts because unless his eyes and ears deceives him Rachel Berry just agreed to give him a blow job which makes this officially the best night ever. And as he kicks his jeans and boxers to the side and she sinks down to his knees he thinks there truly must be a god because random shit like this jut does not happen.

And then those hot red lips are wrapped around hic cock and she is hesitant but it doesn’t matter because his cock is in Rachel fucking Berry’s mouth and she is sucking him deeper into that hot cavern and he has been imagining this before he can go to sleep for months now.

“Fuck yeah!” he groans as he fists his hands in her brown curl pushing deeper until she almost gags and pulls away, but she doesn’t give up because Rachel berry is not a fucking quitter and as soon as he lets her have a little more control her hot mouth is back to devouring his cock, her eager little head booing up and down on him and he needs to picture Finn's face if he were to walk in on them to avoid blowing his wad right there.

As he pulls away she looks confused but he is completely hones when he tells her “That was fucking awesome!” and watching her face light up with pride makes him want to fucking kiss her again so he does.

He guides her down on the bed keeping his mouth on hers as he stokes her breasts and down her stomach over her hips and finally his finger finds her wet sweet pussy and she is creaming around his fingers as he slowly presses one inside her. She moans slightly at the sensation and her legs part wider giving him better access to explore her cunt. He pushes a second finger inside as his thumb finds her clit ands slowly rubs that little button making it swell under the pad of his finger and she is trashing underneath him making soft little pants as he scissors his fingers inside her. And she is so fucking tight he just knows he needs to think about dead kittens before he buries his cock inside her. He angles his cock against her opening and slowly pushes inside- she whimpers and her face twitches with a hint of pain but he doesn’t stop and then he is buried inside her. And she is so hot and tight around him that he actually summons up the picture of a naked Sue Sylvester before he dares to move.

His first few thrusts are shallow but as he feels her relax beneath underneath him he increases the pace and soon she is making that low keening sound again that makes his blood boil in his veins and he wants to stop really he does but he cant because she wraps her legs over his hips and they are moving in tandem thrusting in and out in a frenzy of movement that hurls him over the edge with a speed he hasn’t experienced since Marcie Heller gave him his firs blowjob in middle school.

His skin sticks to hers as he slowly pushes himself to his elbows over her, studying her face.

“That was… nice.” She says softly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“I came too fucking soon.”

“But it was…”

“Nice.”

“Yeah.”

He growls as he slowly gets off the bed knees almost shaking in the afterglow (not that he has afterglow, he’s not a fucking pussy he just came really, really hard that’s all) and he pulls her hips to the edge of the bed

“What are you doing?”

“Making it more then nice.”

And it’s weird because he has never gone down on a girl like this before. And he can sort of taste himself but it’s still mostly her and that’s pretty okay. And as he fucks her with his tongue and fingers he’s almost mad because sex with him should never be nice, but he’s not because it was fucking awesome and he wants to fuck Rachel Berry's hot little pussy again and again until she realizes that it will never be just nice. And when her pussy clenches on his fingers he feels fucking proud which probably makes him a pussy, but that’s okay because she tells him she needs a shower before they do it again and she when he steps into the stall five minutes later she helps him was his cock.


End file.
